This project focuses on the development of a novel therapeutic agent for preventing and treating P. falciparum malaria. A two-year Phase I research has discovered novel molecules with potent antimalarial activity against both sensitive and resistant malaria strains in rodent models. Lead compounds are low in toxicity and possess high oral bioavailability and other ideal ADMET properties. The potential for development of resistance was confirmed to be small and a scalable chemical synthesis was also established. After pre-IND meeting with FDA, the proposed SBIR Phase II research was designed. Under Phase II support, we will perform: (I) Scale up synthesis of two lead compounds and cGMP manufacturing of one compound for GLP toxicity studies; (II) Range-finding toxicity and pharmacokinetics in monkeys; (III) Repeat dose toxicity in monkeys; (IV) Antimalarial activity in Aotus monkeys infected with P. falciparum; (V) GLP toxicology studies: definitive 28-day toxicity study with toxicokinetic, functional observations battery and micronucleus evaluations. An investigational new drug (IND) application will be filed with FDA at the end of Phase II research. The novelty of the project is the discovery of new molecular entities. The project involves standard approaches to drug development, but the multidisciplinary team and multi-institution collaboration that has been assembled will accelerate the generation of clinical candidates. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Malaria is one of the most common infectious diseases in the world. It affects approximately 250 million people and leads to 1-3 million death a year. The increasing prevalence of multiple drug resistant strains in most malaria endemic areas has significantly reduced the efficacy of current antimalarial drugs for prophylaxis and treatment of this disease. This project focuses on the development of a novel therapeutic agent for preventing and treating P. falciparum malaria. The novelty of the research is the discovery of new molecular entities. The multidisciplinary team and multi-institution collaboration that has been assembled will accelerate the generation of clinical candidates.